dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Joker (The Dark Knight Returns)
The Joker is a terroriser of Gotham City and Batman's most widely known villain. Biography ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 The Joker had been in a vegetative comatose state at the Arkham Home for the Emotionally Troubled in the decade that Batman had retired, having to be hand fed to keep him alive and being observed and treated by Dr. Bartholomew Wolper. When Wolper spoke about Batman on television, the Joker's finger twitched and eyes dilated, the name alone garnering the Joker's attention. Listening to all the reports about Batman's return the Joker awoke from his vegetable like state, his lips stretching into a smile. Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 The Joker, with a huge grin on his face, watched ''Point vs. Point where they discussed the Sons of the Batman and whether Batman should be held responsible for them and their crimes. Dr. Wolper approached and spoke to him about how pleased with the breakthrough they had had he was. The Joker manipulated Wolper into arranging an interview on television with David Endochrine. Joker reached out to Abner, a former henchman, who came to visit him at the Arkham Home for the Emotionally Troubled. Abner gave him some lipstick and plugs that would filter the air that the Joker breathed in through his nose. On the night of the interview, Joker was getting ready in the dressing room and checked his watch, knowing his plan would be soon set into motion. Joker went on stage with Dr. Wolper and joked along with David Endochrine as he was questioned. Dr. Wolper was quick to defend Joker and blame Batman. Joker smashed the mug he was drinking from and used it to cut Dr. Wolper's throat and kill him. Mary and Bobby crashed into the studio and flooded it with Joker Gas, killing everyone in the room except for himself. The Joker paid a visit to Kyle Escorts where he used mindcontrol lipstick to trick Selina Kyle into doing what he wanted. He hogtied and gagged her after forcing her to dress like Wonder Woman and then left. Joker went to the funfair with Abner, Bobby and Mary and started handing out free cotton candy. Abner spotted Batman approaching and the Joker ordered them to deal with Robin whilst he tackled Batman. He shot at Batman and tried taking hostages, Batman threw batarangs at him and then followed him into the hall of mirrors where they fought. Joker shot Batman and ran back outside where he killed a guard and took his gun. He went on a rampage into the Tunnel of Love, killing everyone he could. Batman followed and they fought more. Joker stabbed Batman and Batman snapped Joker's neck. Paralyzed the Joker continued to taunt Batman and then finished himself off. Relationships *Batman - Archenemy. *Carrie Kelley/Robin - Enemy. *Bartholomew Wolper - Psychologist and victim; deceased. *Bruno - Ally. *Abner - Henchman. *David Endochrine - Victim; deceased. *Frank - Victim; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' (First appearance) - Michael Emerson **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' - Michael Emerson Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' The Joker BTDKRP1.png ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' The Joker BTDKR2.jpg See Also *The Joker Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Deceased